


Connected

by Senpai_fuckboy312



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Cleverbot - Freeform, Creepypasta, Cute, Fanfic, Games, Kind of slow, M/M, Multi, Online Relationship, Past Relationships, Random - Freeform, Romance, Slendy's Proxy - Freeform, Yaoi, dorky, killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpai_fuckboy312/pseuds/Senpai_fuckboy312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always did this. He would get onto CleverBot, find someone then transport to their computer. Then it would lead to scaring the shit out of whoever and killing them. Nothing really changed. But there was something different about this one. He was.. interesting for some reason. And BEN didn't know why. Maybe it was the pale complexion and disguised face? Or the fact that he knew so much about him already but wanted to know more? So will Ben let the 'victim' get what he wants? Or will he turn out to be the prey in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

   Cleverbot : Are you scared?

 

   User : Why should I?

 

I stared at them, trying to figure out why. Why weren’t they scared? Was he just too stupid to feel fear? I’ve been talking to this lad for almost two weeks already and so far, all he’s done was adjust his goggles. Should I just move on to someone else?

 

   User : Are you still there?

 

They were now frowning. His name was Toby I believe. Not that hes told me or anything. It was more like while I sat deep inside his computer, a masked teen had called for him. Some other things I’ve noticed about him is his lack of being still. Whether he would crack his neck or pop his knuckles, there was always some ‘tic’ around him.

 

   Cleverbot : Always.

 

I couldn’t see his mouth either. He wore some weird mask over it too. How can I make out his expressions when he wore such weird things?

 

   User : You still haven’t told me your name.

 

   Cleverbot : You haven’t told me yours.

 

He nodded silently, agreeing with me. Sure I already knew his name but there wasn’t any harm in asking.

 

   User : If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?

 

   Cleverbot : Sure.

 

   User : My name is Tyler.

 

I tilted my head to the right, a small smirk growing. Is he really going to lie to me? It did seem that he had some motive nowadays. Our conversations weren’t like the other clueless teens or adults I’ve spoke to. Although he may seem dumb, it wasn’t like he couldn’t have some plan I didn’t know about.

 

   Cleverbot : Liar.

 

At this, I noticed his brow furrow. Finally, some type of reaction.

 

   User : What do you mean?

 

   Cleverbot : Ya know, lying not very nice. How am I ever supposed to trust you?

 

I grinned, watching him closely. Why was this so.. entertaining? I’ve never done this before. I was.. teasing him as Jeff called this action. He usually did this to me and Liu it seemed.

 

   User : What a light tone. I’ve never seen a teasing side of Cleverbot.

 

   Cleverbot : What, don’t you like this side of me?

 

He was still, his head tilted slightly to the left. It was as if he was listening for something. With a small sigh, he straightened up before beginning to type.

 

   User : I got to go. Work duties. You better still be in this mood when I get back, alright Ben?

 

I froze, staring at my name. Before I could respond to him, he turned off the computer. The camera I was looking through dimmed as his silhouette was all I saw. The door opened as two forms walked in. I noticed that one had glowing orange eyes and the same masked character from before. I couldn’t hear what they were saying because they whispered, as if they knew someone could be listening. Groaning in frustration, I decided to leave from his stupid computer and return to my small apartment with the Woods. Sure living with the two was a bit weird because of the history but they got along surprisingly. I pushed them to it of course and it was a bit awkward the first couple of days but we were living the murder dream. No worries as we did what we pleased. Hakuna Matata if you must.

 

“Babes! Your sugar daddy is home!” I greeted loudly through the house, soon after hearing loud footsteps. Jeff tackled me immediately, his forever wide smile and big eyes looking down at me.

 

“You took forever you know. Liu’s out getting some groceries. I’ve been so bored all by myself, Benny!” He whined, pouting a bit. I rolled my eyes, pushing him off of me. “I’m surprised though. Never have I heard you joke around like this,” He pointed out, a curious glint in his eyes. “Actually.. I’ve gotta say these past couple of weeks you’ve been pretty cheery. Something happen?”

 

For the first time in a long time, I felt my cheeks flame up. Jeff’s eyes widened in shock, a dramatic gasp escaping him.

 

“No way. Does Benny have a wittle cwush?!” He jumped up, practically dancing. “NO WAY! OH GOD, LIU’S GONNA FREAK WHEN HE HEARS THIS!”

 

“Shaddup Jeff!” I groaned, throwing a controller at him. He whined, glaring at me.

 

“That hurt you know.”

 

“It wasn’t meant to be nice.” Another small pout. “I’m hungry. You should make me a sandwich since you care for me so.” I flopped down onto the nearby couch, turning on a cartoon. Thank God Fairly Odd Parents was one because I needed something weird but funny right now. Jeff sighed, stomping to the kitchen.

 

“You should be careful though. If they do anything bad, I can make them go to sleep just like that. I got chu, Ben!” I chuckled at this, putting a thumbs up before getting distracted by something Poof did.

  
  


   User : You on?

 

I indeed was. I went back to his computer after ‘recharging’ as Jeff called it when I slept. I’ve been here for about an hour, messing around on the Minecraft game he downloaded. I may have also gone through the tons of selfies he took on photobooth. Maybe.

 

   Cleverbot : How do you know my name? Why would you ask for it if you already knew it?

 

Aren’t I such a hypocrite?

 

   User : To be polite and stuff. idk.

 

   Cleverbot : Well I guess its okay. I know your real name too. Toby, right?

 

He nodded, looking right into the camera. At first, I was confused but he typed a ‘yeah’ afterwards. My heart began to slow down. Psh, what was I even getting worked up for?! There was no way he could know about me!

 

   Cleverbot : Can I get to know you?

 

He was now confused. Sure I can only see his eyebrows but they proved a lot in his expressions. He also was tilting his head again.

 

   User : What do you mean?

 

   Cleverbot : What’s your favorite color? Do you like games? Oh, and animal! Maybe your age too, that’d be nice.

 

I watched him carefully, not fully knowing why I was so interested. I’ve spoken to plenty of teens before. Some crazily beautiful and with a great personality but that never affected me like this. And I can’t even see his face! Even in his pictures, he always wore the same things!

 

   User : I’ve gotta say my favorite color would be… like maybe a grey color or orange. Favorite game? Definitely The Last of Us. I mean, Ellie was pretty badass if you ask me. And my favorite animal would be.. a wolf. I mean, there so fucking cool you know? They’re never alone and are as free as can be! Plus, imagine being an Alpha! Oh hell yeah, I’d be getting all the ladies!

 

A small fit of giggles erupted from me as I read this. Wow. Hes quite enthusiastic. Even from where I could see him, his cheeks were a bit lifted as if he were grinning.

 

   User : How about you? Aren’t you gonna let me get to know you too?

 

I stared at the words, feeling my heart drum in my chest. He wants to… get to know me? Most people always went for my death. They hear about some rumor about me on Cleverbot and got all curious and shit and decided to poke around business that wasn’t theirs and didn’t give me a chance to even try and friend them. Jeff may be my best friend and all but we sometimes went days without talking. Either the little sanity he had evaporated and he was on some killing spree or I was too involved with my game to be social. Liu also had his duties. He would see Susan every now and then or do his own thing by caring for us.

 

   Cleverbot : Well uh… My favorite color would either be red or green. I really like cats because of their tails… and my favorite game would be Legend of Zelda…

 

   User : Aw that games the shit! Nice. But cats? Ew. i guess you sound like a cat person tho. Actually.. it kind of makes you sound cuter really.

 

Another red and warm face. I stared at the word ‘cuter’ for minutes before finally responding.

 

   Cleverbot : HA! I’m a grown man! I’m not cute, psh ╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ FLIP THAT TABLE ಠ_ಠ

 

   User : Oh yeah, I never did tell you my age, did I? I’m 17.

 

I stared at him again, deciding that yeah, he did look about seventeen.

 

   Cleverbot : Same!

 

   User : Then you’re not a grown man dumbo.

 

Toby snickered, the sound surprising me at first. He usually was quiet during our conversations. He would send a ‘lol’ with the same expression all the time. So why was he finally showing humor? Was he getting comfortable with me perhaps?

 

   Cleverbot : Your just jealous. Now as much as I like talking to you, I must attend to the new Adventure Time episode. It is Thursday afterall.

 

   User : Aw, you’re leaving me for some cartoon? 3:

 

I grinned, noticing that he somewhat pouted. It wasn’t easy to tell because of that stupid mask but I could see it at least. It was like when Jeff pouted. It wasn’t easy to tell but it was something.

 

   Cleverbot : Totally Mr. liar. See ya and oh don’t watch hentai. Thats gross.

 

Toby blushed, something that was easy to see because of his pale complexion. Embarrassed, he typed a goodbye without questioning how I knew he was into that weird stuff. As I teleported back into my apartment, I indeed watched Adventure time but with a weird longing for Toby.

  
  



	2. CH 1, Trading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cuteness some denial.

   Cleverbot : Welcome.

 

   User : Hi there.

 

   Cleverbot : How are you?

 

I sighed, boringly speaking to some random teenage girl. I could tell she was in her room by the fandom posters decorating the green wall behind her. She seemed a bit afraid, meaning that she probably heard of me from somewhere.

 

   User : Is this BEN?

 

Another sigh. She’s no fun. Why can’t there be more Toby’s these days?

 

   Cleverbot : No, this is Ben. It is not in caps.

 

   User : Ben Drowned, right?

 

   Cleverbot : How are you, Katie?

 

She stiffened, hazel eyes widening. What a reaction. This is so utterly boring. Why am I wasting my time when I could be talking to-

No! No, talking to him for a while. I can’t get attached to those online. Its ridiculous and Liu agrees. He actually smacked me upside the head when I told him my situation.

 

/////FlashBack/////

 

   “Liu! Benny’s got a crush!” Jeff beamed as the scarfed brother walked in. He raised an eyebrow, already interested as so what we were talking about. I groaned, chucking a pillow at the smiling maniac.

 

   “You liar. I do not have a crush. I don’t do love.”

 

   “He’s lying! He’s been gone pretty long these days, don’t you agree?”

 

   “Ben, do you seriously like someone?” Liu asked, pulling out a beer from the fridge. Jeff sat quietly for once, watching us. Once again, that horrible warmth flooded to my cheeks as I stared at the ground. Toby’s pale but flushed face surfaced in my memory. Damn it all.

 

   “And if I do? Its just some petty crush. I’m still gonna kill them,” I muttered, crossing my arms. Jeff whined loudly, hugging me.

 

   “Aw! Ben’s first crush and he has to… no Liu! We can’t let that happen! What if they can just-”

 

   “Jeff. No,” Liu now had his stern green eyes on my own red ones. “And you. I don’t want to sound like some dick but you shouldn’t get involved. They might report you and you’ll end up in jail or dead. Nothing good would come out of this,“ He popped open his beer and took a quick drink, clearing his throat. “Whats is she even like?” I paused, Toby’s face once again flashing in my face.

 

   “Uh… its not a she actually…” I mumbled, nervously playing with the chained cuffs on my hands. Jeff choked on the fry he was about to eat, for once being serious in this conversation.

 

   “What?! Your crush is a guy?! I didn’t even know you swang that way!” He blurted, way too loudly. I sighed, shrugging.

 

   “Neither did I.”

 

“Its better to get him out of the picture now, rather than later. I’m not joking around when I say this Toby, but no good will come out of this.” And then Liu left the room for his own. I sighed, the room now silent besides my constant ticking. I was a bit frustrated by this all to be honest. Why was he bossing me around in the first place? He didn’t even know Toby for fucks sake! Before I knew it, I was in my room with my computer loading. For the first time in ages, I talked to an old friend and let out my stress.

  
  


////////

  
  


I finished up my business with Katie, quickly leaving hers and headed to Toby’s. I had to talk to him. Even if it was awkward small talk. I had ignored him for five days surprisingly. A gush of glee filled me when I saw that he was indeed on his computer. He was playing Happy Wheel actually. Cleverbot was open too. I checked the conversation to see that he had asked for me. Cleverbot being a program had just recommended something about Ben 10. I smiled, typing away.

 

   Cleverbot : Did you miss me?

 

With the sound of the notification bell from the tab, he switched to Cleverbot to see my response. A light blush colored his cheeks as he furiously typed away.

 

   User : WHere were you?! Seriously Ben, not cool. I was so bored and this chick was telling me some shit about Ben 10! o:<

 

   Cleverbot : I do have a life you know.

 

   User : yeah. I’m your life now. So pay more attention unless you want to lose your life.

 

I was stuck. What do I even say to that?! I blinked, rereading the message over and over. Was that like.. a flirty thing? Are we flirting?

 

   User : Oooh did I embarrass you by saying that?

 

   Cleverbot : I don’t compute. I can’t understand what you mean.

 

Toby smirked, leaning back in his chair and once again, looking right into the camera. My heart sped up a bit by the gleam in his eye. Now that he was looking straight at me, I could see his eyes through his goggles. THey had this… mischievous gleam in them.

 

   User : Perhaps, Ben likes me? Like, like likes me?

 

This time, I was the one to blush as he kept staring dead into the camera. His eyes didn’t even move.

 

   Cleverbot : Someones gotten pretty cocky while I was gone. What happened?

 

   User : Do you have a Skype?

 

I was about to type but a strangled cough stopped me. For a couple of seconds, I awkwardly coughed. I don’t know why, but it felt so weird.

 

   Cleverbot : No.

 

   User : Make a skype. Right now. You can use my computer if you need to. I already know you’re somewhere inside.

 

I stared at him again, trying to figure him out. How does he know this? Is he over-confident or just stupid and believed what others said? He looked up at the camera again, raising a brow as a challenge. My heart seemed to flutter at this, an action that was becoming familiar to me because of this guy.

 

   Cleverbot : Fine. You better close your eyes or I’ll put a virus in here.

 

He laughed, shaking his head.

 

   User : You wouldn’t. I told you, you like like me so I’m in the safe zone for a while.

 

   Cleverbot : That attitude isn’t helping you, ya know.

 

Soon enough, after a few scoldings and a bit of teasing by opening different windows with scary pop ups (he jumped and screamed at all of them), I now had a skype. Link Drowned was what it was called. As if I was going to use my real name and attract more attention, yeah right.

 

   Cleverbot : Now what?

 

   User : Well.. you should leave my computer for yours and we can skype.

 

   Cleverbot : But I’m so comfyyyyyyy! Its so nice and safe in here Tobyyyy!

 

   User : OKay then. Whats your favorite song?

 

   Cleverbot : LEGEND OF ZELDA RAP!!! By smosh. Its gr8.

 

   User : You watch Youtube?

 

   Cleverbot : Duh. Whats your favorite?

 

   User : Don’t You Dare Forget the Sun by Get Scared.

   

   Cleverbot : Ooooh scary.

 

   User : Not as scary as your mom. :)

 

   Cleverbot : My moms a lovely lady, thank you very much.

 

   User : Does your mom know that you still somewhat exist? Or your dad?

 

   Cleverbot : No. What about you? Who do you live with?

 

Now that I think about it, I’ve never seen him with a parent. Its only that hooded character and that masked guy. Toby ruffled his hair, lifting mask for the first time.

 

   User : Watch and Listen carefully. I’m going to explain it in irl.

 

His mask was now completely off, part of his mouth burned a bit. I now got to see more of his face. He was really pale actually. Paler than what I thought. Faded forest green eyes watched the camera carefully, making me glitch a bit. I glitched when every I got ‘goosebumps’. And when my heart picked up the pace, It was all I could hear. It was something about being in a computer program that messed up my human reactions.

 

His goggles were pushed up on his head now, giving me a better look at his eyes. One wasn’t as clear as the other, I noticed. He was also constantly ticking while I examined him. I usually didn’t notice because I was trying to calm myself down or reply to him.

 

   “Do you see this?” He pointed to the burned off part of his face. A gloved finger traced the outline, the index trembled a bit, either because he can’t stay still in general or the left over from the injury still hurts. “My parents died in a fire. I almost got mixed in, burned a bit of my face and almost died from a car. I live with my… savior you could say, heh,” He smirked, as if talking about some joke I didn’t get. “I live with him, his names is.. Steve and my two friends. The guy with the Mask and the one with the Orange hood. There names are Brian and Tim.” I nodded, waiting for more. “Oh yeah we have some other housemates too. A little girl named Sally, my friend… Natalie, a cool guy named Helen, he’s the artsy one, a weirdo named Boi and my personal favorite, Dina. She’s fun to mess around with,” Another weird glitch. But it was different from when I got goosebumps or shivers. It was more of a shock and glitch as I felt a weird pang of… jealousy. Oh god, am I seriously freaking out over what he said? Toby paused, looking at the camera before shaking his head. “Not like a girlfriend or anything though. She’s just someone cool thats fun to tease. Like a sister really,” The glitches faded as I felt the horrid feeling go with it. How did he know that I was…?

 

   Cleverbot : Thats a lot of people.

 

   “Yeah, but its cool ya know? We’re all close and stuff so its not like cramped or anything.”

 

   Cleverbot : I must go. My roommates are gonna kill me if I don’t get back soon. I might skype you tonight…

 

   User : My Skype is ‘Tictock Toby’. See ya soon. c:

 

I quickly unconnected from his computer and teleported back to our place. I only came back now because I knew they wouldn’t be home. With a grateful sigh, I went for my bed and collapsed, laying my face into my hands.

 

   “Why are you so different Toby?” I mumbled, grabbing my plushie toy of Link. Before I knew it, sleep took over.

 

  


	3. Pls read my lovely kouheis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but dis importante

So right now I don't have my laptop.. liek its this school thing where they let us have a laptop but take it in the summer so I'm blank right now. But your guy's comments made me laugh and get so giddy like I haven't checked on this in a while and now I'm regretting not updating! So I'm not sure if I'll post much but I can guarantee that as soon as I get my laptop back or even go to the library soon, I'll post right away.

Thanks for commenting peeps. Hope you stay long enough for the next update  
And lele not caring For a plot? That's one of the best comments I've seen since I freak out about my writing tbh. This so makes me wanna go to the library soon. 

:* love you guise so muchhhh


	4. CH 2 // SweetCheeks

“Hey Benny, would you mind coming with me to the park?” Jeff asked, cleaning off his knife. I looked up from my gameboy, neglecting my Pokémon for a moment to look into those overly wide eyes.

 

“You mean to go out from the safety of my house and computer and into the outernet?” I scoffed, moving my gaze back to the pixelated screen.

 

“Ooh c’mon! You could use some vitamin D!!!," he whined, throwing his self over my lap. "Besides, you should try to get the good, healthy D now that meanie Liu 'forbids' you to talk to your boo thang," I rolled my eyes at the incredibly lame joke and shoved him off, ignoring his cries. "Beeeeenny!!! Please! I'll do anything if you come!" Oh hey, is that Magneton? I groaned as it striked my Charizard with thunder wave. "Hey! Are you even lis-"

 

"If you like shut up for five full minutes then I'll go!" I hissed, looking at my choices for attack. Ember it is. I was sucessfully able to defeat the enemy Pokémon. After that was finished, I glanced up to see Jeff just sitting in front of me, his knife to his side while his eyes kept its lock on me. His lips were pressed together in a thin line, as if he was making sure he wouldn't let a peep out. Smirking, I leaned back. "Wow, you're actually able to control that mouth of yours. I guess a promise is a promise. Lemme go change rea-"

 

"You're the best, Benny! Oh I knew somewhere deep down in that weird dark nerdy heart of yours you cared for me!" And like that he bounded off to his room. Sighing, I hovered to my room and grabbed the first black piece of clothing I saw in my closet. **_"Get Rekt"_** in a gooey like font with the fading colors of a dark red to a hot pink took its place on the center of the shirt. Approving of it, I tugged on some jeans then waited by the front door. Jeff skipped out, still in his hoodie but with jeans instead of sweats on. His hair was suprisingly pulled back into a pony tail too.

 

"Where'd you even learn to put your hair up? You're as dense as they come," I commented, locking the door as we walked to his car. The park was a good fifteen minutes away by vehicle.

 

"Youtube!" He beamed. The rest of the ride was silent until we parked at a cafe. "I'm thirsty so," I nodded, getting out. "Yo," I glanced to my roomate only to have sunglasses hit my face. "Oops, sorry," he laughed.

 

"I don't need them. You know how ridiculous I would look with them on? I have contacts instead," he nodded, putting his own on because I mean, what a give away if we were to just stroll in, wide and red eyed. Liu obviously taught us better, psh. "Hey, get me a cookie and a some type of latte with whipped cream on it," Jeff nodded as I made my way to the restroom. It wasn't too hard to slip in the sky blue contacts in to make me appear somewhat normal. What caught me off guard though was the man who came out of one of the stalls. I felt my heart race as the familiar white mask that I've seen sometimes in Toby's room. He washed his hands, not paying any attention to me while I gawked at him like an idiot. I wasn't too surprised when he coughed awkwardly, his mask eyes now looking straight at me. I felt my face go red as I quickly left.

 

"Jeez man, why'd that take you so-"

 

"Can we go? Like, now?" I interupted, taking my coffee and his hand. I started to lead us out but he stopped me.

 

"Whoa whoa, wait. Calm yourself shortie. Let's enjo-"

 

"Jeff, I'm seri-"

 

"Hey, you left this," I stiffened at the unfamiliar voice and the tap on my back. I turned around to see the mask from before. He was holding my gameboy. I felt my heart drop in shock. How could I ever forget my precious?!

 

"Th-thank you," he nodded before leaving. I stuffed the device into my pocket as my heart calmed down. Why the hell was I so freaked out in the first place?! It was like.. seeing him in person gave me this horrid feeling. I didn't like that at all... ... Wait. If he lives with Toby and comes here, wouldn't that mean that they live somewhat nearby? My heart began to pick up pace again as I sat down. Jeff took a seat too, looking confused.

 

"You alright, B?" I held up a finger, one hand holding the area where my heart would be. Calm down, calm down, calm down.

 

"Y-yeah sorry. Its just.. okay so you know the dude that I-"

 

"Makes your heart beat harder than anything in the world and make you just wanna let him have your virgin self!" Jeff cut in, a cheshire grin showing. Sadly, I blushed while shaking my head. Now he's interested into listening to what I have to say but when I want to leave because I felt freaking weird he doesn't listen or pay no mind to me!

 

"...The guy I've been talking to for weeks..." I corrected, trying to ignore the warmth in my face. "Well that guy we ran into.. he lives with the one I've been talking to." I took a sip of my coffee, humming in delight that Jeff was able to get me one that wouldn't make me puke from such bitterness.

 

"That would mean that he's close.. right?" Jeff asked. "That's what I was thinking. I kinda made a fool of myself though and stared at the masked dude as he washed his hands." Jeff snorted, laughing loudly. I rolled my eyes and sank into my seat. After the idiot calmed down, he leaned forward on the table.

 

"So wait, why were you so freaked and wanting to leave then? Wouldn't you be happy?" I shrugged, trying to find words to describe how I felt in the bathroom.

 

"Okay.. so you know when your phones on like 3% right? And your chill about it until you realize you have no clue where your charger is. And sure its okay if it dies but your in like an important conversation with uh I guess your crush so you don't wanna look weird in front of them. So you freak mentally and try to run and look for it bu-"

 

"Okay okay! Ben, you're rambling now. I get it." I sighed, finishing my cookie. "Wanna le-" He was interupted by his cell this time. He glanced at it then groaned. "Its Liu," he mouthed as he picked up. Over the line I heard the brother scream into the phone making us both wince. "Whoa Liu cal-"

 

More rage screaming.

 

"Yeah, I kn-"

 

Wince.

 

"Okay okay, you're not my mo-"

 

Bad choice.

 

I stood up, motioning for him to follow. We got into the car as the screamfest with Liu continued. After a few more weak tries of explanation from Jeff, they hung up. "Jesus, he almost made me go deaf. That would blow." He whined, starting up the car. "Guess no park then. Brothers pissed because we didn't tell him where we were." I nodded, looking out the window. Well that was kind of a waste. I could've continued on leveling up my Charizard. "You should go to your lover boy. I'll tell Liu you're recharging and face his wrath myself." Jeff suggested as we made our way into our neighborhood.

 

"You sure?" I questioned, feeling a bit guilty.

 

Jeff scoffed, "What you think I can take on my big brother? Psh! I could totally whip his ass any day. Now go do your weird disappearing act before we get there." I nodded, connecting to my computer. It was dark for a bit until I made my way to Toby's computer. Like before, he had a Cleverbot tab opened but instead of a game to distract him, he also had Skype opened. Grinning a bit, I pulled up my keyboard and let the conversation begin.

 

Cleverbot : Is my little munchkin lonelyyy •u•

 

He jumped at the little notification bell before saying 'finally!'.

 

User : You never skyped me D:

 

Cleverbot : I had to recharge, my bad. Plus my room mates were home.

 

User : ;-;

 

Cleverbot : Aw cheerup buttercup. How about I Skype you now?

 

He sat up, going onto the Skype tab. Then he looked dead into the camera which still gave me glitches.

 

"You have to add me first. You remember what my username was?"

 

Cleverbot : Ticktock Toby.

 

He nodded.

 

Cleverbot : But, I'm not showing my face first thing.

 

He pouted.

 

User : but you've seen mine alreadyyyy o;

 

Cleverbot : Maybe if you make me laugh.

 

He cocked a brow, looking amused. Not that I could see his face fully but it was the whole eyebrow thing.

 

"Get on Skype, sweetcheeks," he purred, making my face get redder. I disconnected from his computer and found myself in my room. It was strangely quiet though. I was expected to come home to a war or something. I checked my phone to see I had received a text about ten minutes ago.

 

Freak eyes - I calmed the beast! Huzzah right! Oh but rn were out. I'm spoiling the oversized brat to dinner. Yknow, putting the icing on the cake :p have fun with lover boy! Be safe use protection and don't cry like a bitch when his warm longgg di-

 

I threw the phone in my basket of laundry before opening my laptop. Hurriedly getting on the Skype I created, I typed in his username into the search bar and waited for him to accept. Before I could react though, an incoming call emerged on my screen. "Ticktock Toby is calling you..." Without a doubt, I clicked the green phone icon. It took a sec to load but soon enough, his voice filled my room.

 

" _Hello Sweetcheeks,_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such delay but I think le block and procrasination from before has left! I thank the comments. Hopefully you enjoyed this! c:


	5. Chapter Three\\ Jack

At first, I was expecting to see what I always see from his computer screen. The same goggles and mask on but instead I met his exposed face that revealed traces from his past. I gasped, staring at the human that appeared in front of me. Well, the HD pixelated version really.

 

“Aw you weren’t kidding about showing your face, were you,” He moaned pouting into the camera. I pursed my lips, trying to ignore how my body was reacting to just his whine. It was a whine for fucks sake, I needa get a grip. Or stop being perverted, I guess.

 

Link Drowned : If you make me laugh so hard that I fall off the bed, then I’ll talk AND show my face.

 

“AND YOU’RE TYPING!!! OH THE HORROR. How am I ever gonna live without knowing how you sound! No wait, if we’re making a deal, we’re sooo doing this my way. If I get you to fall off your bed, you have to wear Cat ears!” He smirked, staring dead into the camera. Did he do this on purpose or something? Look dead into where I would be looked just to make my heart do that stupid shoujo ‘Ba-dump’ thing. I mean, it’s not like I’m some Manga Uke or anything….

 

Not that I read shoujo Yaoi in my free time psh! What’re you talking about!

 

Link Drowned : What if I don’t have Cat ears

 

“Then… you gotta… moan for me instead,” He winked, biting his lip at the same time and oh my god, usually I found that move incredibly stupid but he… he managed to make it look sexy.

 

Link Drowned : ….

                      Luckily my roommate has cat ears…

 

It wasn’t a lie either. For some reason, Jeff liked to dress as the ‘Sexy Kitty’ for Halloween. Sad part was, from the back he looked like some hot chick so when you tapped him and heard his voice, that excitement/attraction totally disappears. It was a sight to see though. There was this one guy who fell for it twice. Then he got mad and tried to start a fight with lil Jeffrey but Big Brother Woods came in and beat him up. He was so not pleased to see someone try to hurt his brother.

 

“You live with a girl?” I glanced up at the tone of his voice, forgetting the memory of Halloween. I kinda spaced out and didn’t realize the sour look on his face. His voice was also pretty flat for a guy like him. No wait, scratch that. For his personality I should say. He was a pretty happy guy and apparently a bit cheeky.

 

Link Drowned : Wait, what?

 

I stared at the screen, watching him closely. He sighed, ending the call abruptly. I stared at our conversation which really was just me communicating to him and looked at the bottom of the screen where it stated how long the call was. I began to type, confused as to what just happen but he logged off. I could feel my heart drumming in my chest. I was anxious. Without another thought, I focused on what his computer looked like and like usual, I was in his computer. He was still staring at the web camera, then cursed to himself.

 

  
“Fucking shit, why did I even..?” His hands ran through his hair before he threw something from his desk at the wall. I winced, then found that his cleverbot was still open.

 

Cleverbot : I’m not mad.

 

He froze at the ding then quickly looked at the tab. I could see the frustration evaporate from his system.

 

“Really?” He asked, looking vulnerable. I nodded then remembered he couldn’t see me.

 

Cleverbot : Get back on Skype.

  
He nodded so I went back to my room. As expected, he was now online. I called him, this time with video. His face made its way on my screen before he was gaping into the camera.  Awkwardly, I scratched the back of my head. He just continued to gawk, his eyes moving all over as he took in my appearance. Thank God I kept on the sunglasses from earlier or he would’ve seen my eyes.

 

“Y-You’re beautiful,” He stuttered, without looking embarrassed for saying that. I, on the other hand, felt my cheeks warm up. “Whoa but what about your eyes?” I shook my head.

  
“Massive headache,” the lie was an easy one but somehow, I felt a bit guilty. He kept staring at me before his face went blank. His head tilted before he nodded to himself I believe. “Toby?”

 

“I’m sorry but it seems I’ve got some last minute work to deal with. Maybe we can skype another time, right? Oh and I sooo have to see those cat ears. Sleep well, sweet cheeks,” I didn’t have time to ask him anything before he once again ended the call. I sighed, closing my laptop and staring at the ceiling. Sure I got to know the things he likes and all but I barely know him. And honestly, all of these feelings I’m getting are unnecessary. Why couldn’t I just kill him off after the third day?

 

Fed up with moping, I got up and went to the kitchen. I was hungry anyways.

 

While making the best PB&J ever, I heard my phone ring from my room. Hovering over to it, I hit the green button without bothering to check who was calling.

 

“Ben, I need your help,” Although the words should’ve been panicky, the voice held a sardonic ring. Immediately, I recognized it as “Pop the Weasel” also played in the background.

“What do you want, Clown,” I hissed, leaning against the counter.

 

“Ouch, well doesn’t that hurt coming from you, Benny boy.”

 

“Get to the point,”

 

“Well… I have myself a problem. Really, we have ourselves a problem. Your little buddy, Eyeless, was taken,” I stiffened at this, thousands of questions running through my head. Why? Who did it? How long has he been gone? Is he okay or alive? “Don’t worry too much though, hes promised not to be hurt,” I sighed, about to curse him for not saying it sooner but he stopped me before I had the chance. “BUT, they want a trade… for you,”

 

…

…

…

 

“You still there?”

 

“Uh.. yeah yeah. Its just.. do you know who it is?” I asked, feeling a bit sick. What would they want from me? And why did they use Jack for it?

 

“I can’t say. I had a good guess the other day but when they called today, it was a completely different person so I lost my guess.” Jack answered. I hummed, contemplating on what to say.

 

“I’ll be over in a few. Just let me.. I guess gather somethings.” I hung up after that and put away the things I would’ve used if I still had an appetite. I got onto Skype and sent a message to Toby.

 

Link Drowned : I’m going to be out for a while. I don’t know for how long so hopefully you won’t get too bored without me c; bye.

 

I randomly grabbed three different pairs of shirts, a knife (technically I really didn’t need it since I could easily think of the Gilded Sword and have it in my hands), jeans my gameboy and my phone. I left a note on Jeff’s bed before porting myself into Jacks computer. He was staring at an old picture which more and likely was Isaac. Without warning, I left his computer and was on his bed making his jump then roll his eyes.

 

“I could’ve been doing something private you know,”

 

“Oh yeah because you totally get off on that kids face,” Okay, I knew I was being a jerk but I was a bit stressed right now. Jack winced a bit but began to smile like the maniac clown he was. “Just, tell me what they’re like at least,”

 

“Well… It was a weird call really. I thought Eyeless was looking for some kidney but when I woke up the other day, I got a call. It was a little girl which threw me off but she spoke off him like he was a toy. Saying his batteries would go out soon or he wouldn’t be any fun if we didn’t hurry with the trade. When I asked what the trade was, she began to cry then hung up. I was thoroughly confused at this point but I got another call. This was a man though and he gave me all the information for the so called Trade. I tried to think of another way but I got a text from the same number. A paper was taped on Jack’s face saying the toy was beginning to get boring. I freaked and realized we needed you.” Times like this I felt a bit bad for the Clown. Here he was, worrying our best friend but everything he said sounded like a joke. If I hadn’t known him for as long as I have, I probably would’ve thought this was all some shitty prank.

 

“Can you call them?” I asked. He shook his head. “I guess we just wait then..” I mumbled, sitting down on the bed. We were quiet for a while before the phone rang again. Jack jumped for it and answered.

 

“Oh… Ben, its for you,” He handed it over. Holding it to my ear, I greeted the person.

 

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITH JUST A FUCKING NOTE?! YOU THINK I’M THAT STUPID TO JUST LET YOU GO ON YOUR OWN???!?! YOU’RE AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT WHEN IT COMES TO SURVIVING OUTSIDE OF GAMES! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BEN OR SO HELP ME GOD. I WILL DESTROY EACH AND EVERY G-”

 

“LIU! Jesus Christ, we’re not gonna get anywhere if you make him go deaf,” Jeff thankfully interrupted his brother. I sighed as he spoke again, “Why are you with that Clown?”

 

“Didn’t you read the note? I’m having a small vacation.” I lied. Jack rose a brow, obviously confused as to why I was lying. I shooed him off and turned the other way. “I haven’t seen the Jacks in a while so I figured why not hang with them for a while,”

 

“Oh.. are you sure?” He didn’t sound too convinced.

 

“Seriously you guys, its all good. I’ll be back in like two weeks or so.” Yeah, that was a good amount of time. If something did go wrong in this little trade, they would look for me then.

 

“Whatever then, bye Benny!” And like that the seriousness in Jeff was gone as he hung up. I let a breath but another call came in. I answered it without checking.

 

“Hello? This is Jack's residence-”

“I see, so you’re cooperating then, Ben?” I froze, before I put the phone on speaker and grabbed Jack.

 

“Is Jack still okay?”

 

“A promise is a promise. And I don’t break mine.” The voice was quite plain, bored even. I didn’t find it familiar either.

 

“I’ll meet you at Cafe near the park, tonight at 11.”

 

“Of course. I’m looking forward to this, Ben,” they hung up after that leaving me with my thoughts.

  
“Hey, can I have some alone time?” I asked. Jack nodded, taking his Jack in the Box with him as he left his room. Letting out a shaky breath, I realized  I had no idea on what I was getting myself into. All I knew was that I was doing this for an old friend, one who I would probably give my life to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg so much kudos and two comments that made me smieeeeeel!!!! thanks guys and sorry this is more of a filler to the plot but hey, we got to see a somewhat jealous Toby :DDDDD  
> Oh and if there are any little mistakes my apologies. The computers at the library only gives me two hours and I get soooo easily distracted. I just wanted to get a chapter in. I think Im gonna try uploading a chapter each week and if I dont feel free to yell at me or remind me xD


	6. Chapter Four : Surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Creepypastas are in for le surprise c:

     It was currently 10:57 P.M., the majority of the park empty. Jack and I have been parked in one of the small lots offered by the park for a while now. There were two other cars, one parked at the Diner that was opened all day/night, and another at the gas station. Jack had the radio playing softly, no words exchanged between us. It was too serious for small talk, and too awkward for a heartfelt conversation. I was nervous, my leg bouncing up and down repeatedly as my mind wondered about all the scenarios.

     Scenario #1, they just want me for some information. My identity was obviously found out and they wanted to learn about my extremely cool hacking skills. 

     Scenario #2, I was being sold to some freak show household to entertain a little girl who was obviously deranged.  

     Scenario #3, I was going to be killed. 

     I had a few more in my head, but they weren’t as likely or scared me too much. Not to the point where I wanted to chicken out, however. I could easily escape. I just needed to make sure both Jacks and the Woods were safe. I couldn’t blow it all because of fear. 

     At 10:59, a sleek black Chevrolet Camaro pulled in. Jack straightened up, turning off the radio completely.

     “I think that’s them,” He voiced the thought we both were thinking. I nodded, unbuckling the seat belt, then getting out of his shabby pick up truck. He followed my lead and stopped in front of the hood of the truck. The sports car parked a few spaces from us, the driver’s door opening first. I was shocked when I saw a familiar white mask, but then I noticed the difference between this person and the one I saw occasionally in Toby’s room and the other day. 

     The driver had raven black hair, and a blood stained smile on his mask. The guy from earlier this week didn’t have a smile whatsoever. Just a line for where his mouth would go, and it was black. His hair was a dirty brunet and he wore a jacket. This guy had on a simple blue button up with a smiley face button on the right side. They couldn’t be the same person. 

     He opened the door in the back, revealing a small girl with messy mud locks. She was clad in a pink dress, but it was dirty. Stained with blood and various tears, it made her appear homeless or something. She clung to a large teddy bear, emerald eyes looking at me then down to her feet as if she was innocent and shy. Behind her, Eyeless Jack stumbled out. 

     “JACK!” The clown yelled, rushing forward for his best friend, but the masked driver threw a knife into his leg. With a yelp, he fell down. Worried, I went for him, but a shrill voice pierced the silence. 

     “Stay there,” Shrill, but calm would describe the little girl’s voice perfectly.  “H, commence the trade. I’ll wait in the car,” She looked at me once again, smiled, then climbed back into the Chevy. ‘H’, took a step forward with Eyeless in his hands. 

     “Do you consent to this trade, Ben?” His voice was low, keeping the whole mysterious aura around him alive. 

     “I will go to you after I put the Jack you so rudely injured safely into his truck, and call for someone else to take them home. I doubt you guys kept that Jack healthy enough to drive home at this hour,” I replied, keeping my voice steady. I couldn’t show the nervousness that was erupting in my brain. H looked unsure, but nodded. 

     Moving towards the whining clown, I helped him to his feet and got him to the back seat of his truck. 

     “I’m gonna get Liu to drive you guys home. If he asks about me, tell him I’m alright. Okay?”

     “Wouldn’t it be smarter if I told him about this whole tr-”

     “No. I don’t want any of you guys getting hurt. We don’t know how many of them there are. I can do this on my own. In two weeks, if I still haven’t said anything, then you know what to do,”  I cut him off, giving him a stern look. We couldn’t mess this up. Especially knowing nothing of what we’re up against. 

     “Alright. Take care of yourself, Ben. I’m serious. Try to keep me posted with anything you can. Hack my computer and scare the shit out of me with some sticky notes. I’ll get the message,” I grinned, one that didn’t last long as I shut the door. I pulled out my phone and dialed Liu. As it rang, H spoke up again. 

     “Come over here and put the call on speaker. I don’t want you telling whoever it is anything,” He ordered. I nodded, making my way towards the stranger. When Liu picked up on the third ring, I tried to make my voice sound as calm as possible. 

     “Hey Liu, can you do me a favor?”

  
     “WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU ON VACATION AND WHY WOULD YOU TELL JEFF, NOT ME. THAT LITTLE SHIT CAN’T TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY!” I winced, holding the phone back a bit. 

     “I am a free and independent man who doesn’t need y’alls permission to hang out with some people. I need to go run an errand, ASAP, before going with the Jacks home. Except the idiot clown hurt himself while he was on some killing spree. I need you to take them home safely as I fetch some things to bandage him up,” It was believable enough.  

     “Alright. Where are you guys? Just text me the address, and I’ll meet them there. Hurry up and get the supplies,” I nodded, said a farewell and hung up. Eyeless was given to me, so I put him in the passenger seat and gave him a hug. 

     “I’m glad you’re okay. Keep this thing on the down low and if you don’t hear from me in a good two weeks or so, you know what to do. Tell Liu I’m going to be a bit because the nearby pharmacies are closed. I’ll try to contact you guys if possible. I’ll be alright, don’t worry,” I patted his head then closed the door. I walked to the sports car, snickering when H ‘politely’ opened the back door for me. I clambered in, shutting it myself and buckling up. The little girl waved at me, as if they weren’t making some sick trade. We weren’t Pokemon cards, we were real living people. “If I’m going to be in a car for god knows how long, can I at least know your real names? I dislike just knowing the first letter and being out of the loop,” I said after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable driving. H coughed awkwardly, glancing through the rear view mirror at the little girl. Why did such a small creature have so much authority over a guy who stabbed my friend with no hesitance? 

     “I am Sally!” She answered, giggling at the end. To someone else, maybe someone who didn’t see the scary face she made earlier, would think it was cute. It just made the whole creepy crazy thing worse to me. “Up there is Helen. He likes to draw. He drew me a picture of Mr. Snuggles here. Its hanging on my wall,” 

     You know those cool scenes in the movies where the main character remembers a detail from an early conversation. The movie watchers probably get the point, and freak, nodding excitedly as the replay those said words that now trigger something in the character's brain. It’s a reveal of what may happen. That’s what this is : 

_      “Oh yeah we have some other housemates too. A _ **_little girl named Sally_ ** _ , my friend… Natalie, a _ **_cool guy named Helen_ ** _ , he’s the artsy one, a weirdo named Boi and my personal favorite, Dina. She’s fun to mess around with,” _

     I held in my gasp, trying to make sense of things. I mean, it works out in a way. They live somewhat close, I already seen one of his housemates in town, and before all of this, he had to leave because he was ‘called’ or something. My heart hammered in my chest as we pulled to a stop, a rather large mansion appearing. I was in shock, letting the nervousness and fear show on my face. All my thoughts were cleared as I saw a familiar figure waiting at the door, goggles and a mask keeping his pale face hidden. 

     “It’s a surprise!” Sally said, rushing out of the door and jumping into the arms of who I believed was Toby. All I could do is sit, unsure of what to do. 

_ Surprise? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly I am so sorry. So late. Like a year, my bad. But I was hit with excitement to write after reading some comments, ty so much if you're still reading. I actually enjoyed this. Comment your thoughts below!


	7. Chapter Five : Cheeks of Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is savage.

Have you ever been to an Airport, or perhaps seen on TV where they're showing an Airport scene, and there's that one guy waiting with a sign. The sign usually has the last name, or the company name written on it as they wait for whoever. I feel that the people they're expecting are excited. Or maybe nervous from the new opportunity awaiting them. That's how I, Benjamin the Professional Gamer who can't be beat in both skills and looks, felt.

The boy who my instincts were screaming 'Toby’ was being hugged by some psychotic little girl.  _ And he was hugging her back. _

Was there a side of jealousy forming in my heart? Or was that anger for this whole fucked up situation. I mean, how dare he make me feel like this special guy, then help kidnap one of my friends in bargain for me.

Wait, was that low-key romantic then? Nah, its gotta be some form of stalker/obsession.

“You have to get out,” Helen said, holding my door open. I looked up at him then sighed, doing as he said. By now, Sally and the Maybe-Toby were separated. They stood side by side, watching me and Helen.

I don't know what it was in me, but I grabbed Helen’s hand and held it. It was cold. He looked confused, but I just winked and looked at the pair in front of us.

“If I am to stay here for who knows how long, I demand some things. I want to share a room with Helen; I can't sleep alone. Not after living with Jeff. I would like to go out four times a week, you don't get a complexion like mine without getting that D. Vitamin D of course. No homo, hahahaha!” I slapped my knee, elbowing Helen. Denial is a funny thing. “Oh and the most important demand of mine is a Computer. Preferably Apple, but those are a fortune so if you can only afford a PC that's fine,” I spared one more glance to the Maybe-Toby, noticing his clenched fist. “Welp, thanks for keeping my friend in an ok-condition. Now lead me to your room, Helen!” He didn't say anything, and did as he was told. One hand held my own while the other opened the door and turned a few lights on as we passed. Just as we were about to enter the room, I was yanked from Helen’s hand.

“Are you serious,  _ sweet cheeks _ ?” His voice was low and gravely, with a shred of irritation. So, I yanked my hand from his hold, facing the goggled freak. Looking up at him with a sneer, I poked once at his chest.

“Are  _ you  _ serious, cheeks of sweetness?!” Another poke. “What do you expect, for me to be worshipping the fucking ground you walk on? To get out of the car that just held captive my fucking friend and jump into your arms as if I had some fucked up stockholders syndrome shit?! I am  **_not_ ** wrapped around your finger. Nor do I belong to you in any shape or form. If you want to keep your fucking baby maker in hopes of ever having poor kids who have a shit dick as a father,” this time a two handed push, “then you better watch yourself, tictac,” I gave him the finger, a smirk growing on my face and turned around into Helen’s room. I slammed the door, locking it.

“I don’t think you should've done th-”

“Helen. Shut up. I call the bed,” I turned off the lights and found Helen’s bed. Without bothering to change, I embraced the nightmares that always waited for me. 

  
  
  


I woke up from the cursed sun, light shining in Helen’s room as if this were some Disney movie. Groaning, I wipe away the sleep and tears that probably fell after something traumatic happened in my dream last night. Helen, who ended up squeezing next to me on the bed was softly snoring. His mask was on, but lifted only covering his eyes. His mouth was opened slightly, a small dribble of drool making its way down his chin. I used the blanket to wipe it away for him.

Awkwardly, I rolled over the sleeping Helen and went through his closet.

_ Fuck me, Zalgo, is his closet only full of button up short sleeves? Oh, nope. It seems he has the other half of his closet full of plain white tees. Oh! Is that a Hawaiian button up? I always wanted to wear one of those, even just once. I'll wear that with the rubix cube shirt I have. Boy do I love having a back up shirt. Now for jeans. Will I fit in his jeans? Probably not, no denim can handle this ass. I guess I'll wear the same pants again. Maybe I'll go commando too. _

With that settled, I made my way out of the room and into the hallway.  _ Now to find a bathroom… _ .

I jumped at the loud slam of a door. It came from behind me. Turning around, I faced Sally. She stood with her arms crossed and her teddy bear to her side.

“The bathroom is the door right next to you, left side. Also, nice job last night. Toby thinks he can do anything,” she smiled, as if she wasn't hugging him like he was some admirable big brother to her. How fake of a little girl. I thought kids were more truthful.

“Sure. The real question is : where's my computer?” I looked down at her, pursing my lips.

“Its being delivered. Just wait. Breakfast will be served when you finish so then you can meet the rest of the crew. Take your time though,” Sally walked away, not caring if I had anymore questions. She wasn't the best hostess. Ignoring it, I walked into the bathroom and took the longest shower I could. I would need a lot of mind clearing before facing Toby again. Especially in front of a crowd of strangers.

Oh Zalgo, of you're out there, please watch over my fragile gamer soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @brendonisashit because fuck, okay kudos get me happy, but some comments push the procrastination out of me. Literally, 2 days later after you commented, I got the email and freaking snorted. It's almost midnight rn and I just wrote this chapter out of the blue and I actually like it so woot woot. Also, probs to Ben in this omg.


	8. Chapter Six : PANCAKES

   Although I _love_  hot showers, the steamy aftermath prevented me from changing in the bathroom. I knew walking around in a house of murders and my almost love clad in only a towel was risky. However, I brushed the worries away and strolled down the hall casually. Nothing happened. Which disturbed me. Not because nothing happened, but the fact that my emotions were confusing me. It's good that nothing happened, so why am I sad that I wasn't caught by Toby half naked? God I hate my brain.

   “I'm shocked you're walking around like that,” I jumped, looking up to see Helen watching me from his bed. At least his mask was aimed in my general direction.

   “You're shocked because…?”

   “Well, Toby's a beast. You royally humiliated him last night while turning on-”

   “Gross,” I muttered.

   “So his want for you will grow. To punish, to love, to fuck, to protect, all of his instincts have heightened since last night. So walking around like that in a house full of sexually deprived murderers would rile him up crazily. He has some wack shit possessive jealousy deep down. Shit, even me just looking at you would piss him off,” Helen sighed, sitting up.

   “I don't care. Tictac is irrelevant to me at the moment. Now, would you please get out real quick so I can change?” He nodded, making his way out. As soon as the door shut, I dropped the towel and changed. He had a mirror on his closet so I checked myself out. My hair was drying, short blond locks going whenever they pleased. I didn't bother brushing it, so I searched for some hat that would go with my outfit.

   Oh wait. Absolutely _nothing_  matches with a Hawaiian shirt. I guess messy hair is how I'll roll today.

   “Hey, Ben,” Helen called from outside the door. I opened it, waiting for him to say whatever. His eyes, however, scanned me up and down instead of talking. “Is that my shirt?”

   “Yeah. Do you think this rubix cube shirt matches it?” I questioned, doubting my eye for fashion. He started at my torso a bit before saying,

   “Yeah, it works. Breakfast is ready,” groaning, I took his hand. He glanced at me with a look of confusion.

   “I'm nervous. You're like, the nicest guy here, even if you stabbed my friend. I trust you more than anyone else here so, I'm gonna need your support. Is that cool?” I rose one brow, daring him to decline. He shrugged, squeezing my hand once before guiding me to the dining hall downstairs. I smiled to myself, feeling a bit more relaxed. When we entered the lively dining hall, all eyes were on us. Well, eyes, masks, and faces facing us. I only recognized a few people in the crowd. The infamous Slenderman who sat at the head of the table, the masked friend of Toby, the hooded friend of Toby, Sally, and Toby himself. Slenderman stood up, making his way towards us. I could feel my heartbeat increase, but I kept my poker face. Showing weakness to a killer is an obvious No-No. He stopped in front of us, towering above me. A note fell in my hands, and he was gone, sitting at his seat like nothing happened.

   “Read it,” Helen whispered after I stared at the paper in my hands like an idiot.

  _Welcøme, BEN Drøwned. I høpe yøu enjøy yøur stay with us. I løøk førward tø getting tø knøw yøu_.

   Folding it, I stuck the note in my pocket. Helen lead me to my seat, which unfortunately was next to Toby. He pulled out my chair, being a total gentlemen right in front of Toby's stupid goggled eyes. When I sat down, he pushed me in and took the seat next to me.

   “Alright! Let's eat!” Sally cheered, diving in for the pancakes. I glanced around at the people I didn't recognize. Be it my own ignorance or their lack of title. Directly in front of me were a set of twins. The pair were like, opposites of each other with an uncanny resemblance. It was obvious they were identical in physique and appearance. They both stared, stormy grey and black eyes examining me.

   Grey eyes had this… alpha like presence. He smirked, unruly Raven locks stopping at his shoulders. He was pale like the moon, just like his assumably brother. Black eyes had silver hair that was much longer than his brothers. It was done in a complicated braid upon his head. He didn't smirk like his twin, for his lips were stitched together. He just stared at me with a tinge of boredom.

   “I'm Hunter. This is my twin, Hayden,” Curly spoke. His voice was smooth and low. Hayden gave me a nod before looking at the food in front of him. It made me wonder how he ate, if he did.

   I glanced beside them to see a girl. She was a brunette, with one emerald green eye. The other eye was a clock. She wore a loose fitting white tank, with a jacket over it. She was also moon pale, her gaze directed at Toby who was watching me. I cringed at the thought of a possible love triangle, moving my stare to one of Toby’s friends. The hooded one. He just stuffed his black-hole like face.

   Besides him sat a male with a grey skin tone. It threw me off on how one could achieve that color, but then again I had the ability to put myself in other people's computers. He had lighting yellow eyes and an unwavering grin. He was dressed like most of the guys in here. A baggy hoodie but with another jacket on it. His brunet hair was under a grey beanie, completing his lazy appearance.

   Lastly on the unfamiliar faces across from me was a girl. She had short, almost boy cut blonde hair. She wore all white, but her eyes were all black. There was no hint of color in them. She stared down at her plate, moving her fruit with her fork. She looked bored. I glanced down at my own empty plate. My stomach did a low grumble as the smell of pancakes finally reached me.

   “Can you pass me the cakes, Sally?” I asked. She smiled, doing what I asked. I piled a good stack and dove in, forgetting all the confusion that I pondered on in the shower. I forgot being traded for my friend, the fight from last night, and the heavy stare of Toby besides me. Right now, it was me and these good ass pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say, ty for the support on the last chapter. Also, Hayden and Hunter, my baby twins. Characters of my own. Idk, I might make their own story as a fill in later on. I call them the Twins of Hell. Cheesy, yah. Lol. THANKYOUUUU


End file.
